Book One: Human of Xadia and Lady of the Moon
by StrwbrryIce
Summary: The egg of the dragon king, Thunder, has been destroyed and Xadia hungers for revenge. Months later, a young trio has discovered that the dragon prince lives on within the castle of Katolis. Royal step-siblings Princess Rayla and Prince Ezran must journey to Xadia with Callum, the only human living amongst Moonshadow elves, in order to bring back the egg of the dragon queen.
1. Chapter 1: Echoes of Justice

Patrolling through the forest near Katolis's castle, a guard kept watch of anything suspicious. It was dark out, the moon nearly full, but hidden behind the crying clouds. The night was silent other than the sounds of rain falling onto the earth.

A sudden rustle in the bushes alerted the human guard, quickly turning towards the sound. He slowly stepped closer to where the noise had come from, crossbow aimed and ready to shoot. A quick flash of lightning revealed to him several figures hidden in the shadows. He shot an arrow but had missed his target. Seconds after the shot, one of the figures started to run after him. The guard quickly started to run away, stumbling here and there out of fear. What he didn't see was another figure tagging along from the group.

Running for his life, the guard stumbled around to get back to the castle. The figure had appeared out of nowhere left and right, causing the panicked guard to take detours back. One particular appearance by the figure caused the poor fellow to fall into a large puddle of mud. The guard attempted to back away, but the figure had swung a blade at his throat. Another flash of lightning and the guard saw the face of this mysterious figure. Purple markings, white hair, and blue eyes with no mercy were shown by the crackle of electricity in the sky. Just as the figure was about to turn the guard into several pieces of meat, a voice called out in the night.

"Runaan!" The voice called out. "Wait for me!" The unidentified person now called Runaan quickly turned around to see his adopted child calling out to him. The guard took this chance to flee, taking no time to escape from what would've been an unpleasant way to go. Runaan glared at the smaller figure then turned back around to see that the human guard had escaped. He was about to go after him if it wasn't for a certain someone that was about to expose them.

As soon as the younger figure caught up to Runaan, the latter quickly walked out of the mud puddle and covered the child's mouth, muffling the shouts. When the noises died down, Runaan removed his hand, now covered in saliva.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't run around like a noisy beacon for humans to discover us," Runaan whispered angrily. "I would also appreciate it if you don't lick my hand next time, Callum." he wiped his hand on his pants, disgusted at how far this child would go to get a hand off of his mouth.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to see you in action! I-I wanted to draw you in my sketchbook." Callum rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Runaan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Callum looked up and saw how upset Runaan was. Truthfully, he didn't want Runaan to kill any more than he already has to. That guard was human like him, after all. It didn't seem right.

"The king of this human land will now know that we're here thanks to you." Runaan looked down at Callum, his face as serious as ever. "And he'll know he is our target. His son will just be an unexpected target and precaution so this kingdom scrambled to get a new leader."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Callum looked at the ground, realizing that he had just ruined the element of surprise they had. "But, why do we have to kill them? Can't we just, forgive and forget?"

"No. He killed not only Avizandum but his egg as well. The humans must pay for what they have done. They can easily appoint a new leader while Xadia suffers a loss that cannot be so easily replaced." Runaan started walking back to their temporary base. Callum followed suit, moving his legs faster to keep up. He knew that people in Xadia despises humans, but he's a human too. It feels wrong and horrible to see how they hate his kind. They did many bad things, but he's a human and he hasn't done anything to hurt them. Who's to say that there are no other humans that are like him? Runaan does. And the rest of Xadia. Why they kept Callum alive was a mystery to the boy himself.

* * *

"It's just a thunderstorm, Ezran. Nothing to be scared about." Rayla chuckled after her step-brother had shrieked from the thunder. She was playing around with a dagger by cutting the air, pretending that they were bloodthirsty elves that were ready to take her down. The pitter-patter of the rain was loud on the roof of the joint room. Guards stood around the castle despite the pouring droplets of water. It was like any other peaceful night at the castle.

"I'm not scared," Ezran protested. "Bait was scared." He hugged the glow toad closed to him and went off to sleep once more. Rayla rolled her eyes and continued to deflect imaginary attacks. All the frilly, princess-y duties she had to do had always felt odd and not her. It was nice to be able to hold a blade and just move with it in fluid motions. Sure it was fun to duel with Soren, but something was missing in how Rayla fought. She couldn't place what it was. After practicing her weapon-wielding skills, Rayla finally decided to turn in for the night.

The sun's rays beamed down on the kingdom of Katolis, gracing it with warmth. At a courtyard in the castle of this kingdom were two teens having a duel. Rayla was easily countering Soren's parries and gave him some in return. Though many people thought they might become the kingdom's "it" couple, Rayla and Soren were just good friends.

That likes to duel.

A lot.

Rayla decided to jab at Soren's chest, but he took one step backward, causing Rayla to stumble forward.

"Looks like little Miss Step-Princess took a little misstep," Soren smirked. Rayla tolled her eyes at Soren's bad pun and continued to clash blades with him. Some of the guards decided to watch and make bets as the crown guard and princess continued their fighting. At last, Rayla saw an opening and knocked Soren off of his feet by sweeping at his legs with her blade. She pointed her wooden sword at his throat. Reluctant coin exchanges were made nearby.

"Looks like I won again," Rayla smirked. She gave Soren a hand, but he declined and got up on his feet on his own.

"Only because you swept at my leg, which isn't a real thing in sword-fighting," Soren protested. Rayla scoffed, knowing Soren would find an excuse as to why she had beat him. Again. And again. And again.

A sudden thud caused the two to turn around. A girl in black was rubbing her forehead with a book in her other hand. Soren laughed like the older brother he is.

"Are you trying to do one of your spells, Clauds?" Soren grinned. "Maybe trying to grow a unicorn horn?" He points to his forehead then outwards to mimic a horn. Claudia gave him a glare as a small red bump slowly emerged. She then waved to Rayla then sat down on a bench, reading through dark magic spells. Rayla liked Claudia well enough, but her use of dark magic made her feel uncomfortable to be around the other girl at times. It just felt wrong to have dark magic in the first place. A life for a spell doesn't seem fair at all.

"Look alive!" Soren shouted, going for an attack towards Rayla. The princess quickly blocked Soren's sword and launched her attack. The two kept going, sword against sword, offensive, and defense. No one had made one wrong move, keeping the guards watching nearby in suspense. The training looked like it would never end. Until a certain High Council member stepped in.

"Princess Rayla," Opeli called out. The eventful clashing of wooden swords came to a sudden stop. Rayla turned to see Opeli, the Council member's face as serious as ever.

"The King needs to speak with you urgently," Opeli informed Rayla. By the looks of her face, it was not the kind of urgent where King Harrow wanted to show her an object from one of the other kingdoms.

"I'll be there right away," Rayla nodded. She tossed the wooden sword in her hand to Soren who swiftly caught it. The small crowd that had been watching them was filled with disappointment, including her spar partner.

"Don't worry, I'll kick your butt later," Rayla grinned and left the sunny courtyard to see the King.

* * *

"We will strike when the moon is highest!"

Once everyone was bound, everyone started to leave the circle to go prepare for the mission. Callum, brought merely to observe, wasn't permanently bound like the others. The ribbons easily slipped off from his fingers but were a way to know if the mission had succeeded. Runaan wasn't looking too pleased with the fact that they had lost their element of surprise. They can only rely on their Moonshadow powers. Minus Callum. Runaan walked away to tend to last-minute preparations before Callum could say anything to him. The boy quickly followed his adoptive father, wanting to talk.

"Hey, Runaan," Callum drew out the 'hey', feeling the awkward atmosphere between them. The elf didn't respond and started sharpening his arrows as he found a stump to sit on. There wouldn't be any escape from the boy even if he was out in the open in the human kingdom. Callum took a deep breath and tried again.

"Look, I'm sorry for distracting you and ruining the surprise attack. I didn't think that you'd take more than a few minutes," Callum sat down next to Runaan. The Moonshadow assassin sighed, and after a few minutes, he paused his work with his arrows and finally looked over at Callum.

"Callum," Runaan's blue eyes held a mix of a fatherly look and regret. "I know this may seem cruel and unfair to you. Xadia's distaste for humans is quite obvious, and I know you feel like we aren't giving them a chance to redeem themselves." Callum nodded at the words.

"But time and time again, they continue to cross the border and cause chaos. Unlike you, they did not grow up to appreciate the magical life there is in Xadia. They only take. Never give."

"Then why am I allowed to be with you? With Xadia?" Callum asked. "As far as I know, I'm the only human allowed there. I don't have any magic in me. So why?" Runaan was hesitant to answer the boy's questions, not yet ready to tell Callum answers. A few seconds have gone by with no indication that Runaan will be giving Callum the answers he wanted. The latter sighed, getting up.

"I'll just, go pick some berries," Callum walked away, his satchel by his side like usual. Runaan gave Callum one last look before going back to sharpening his arrows.

* * *

Looking at the throne room doors, Rayla slowly opened them and stepped inside. Ezran was already there with King Harrow. Lord Viren and a couple of soldiers were also in the room surrounding the table map. Seeing his step-daughter enter the room, the King smiled more than he already was.

"Rayla! So glad you can to join us. You and Ezran will be going on a trip. To the Banther Lodge!" King Harrow appeared to be pleased with his announcement. Rayla and Ezran looked at him in confusion.

"I don't see any snow outside," Rayla commented. "Much too warm." Ezran nodded in agreement.

"I thought that was the winter lodge," The young boy added.

"Eh. Winter is coming... eventually," King Harrow insisted. Rayla and Ezran still had some doubts as to why they were suddenly being sent to the lodge.

"What will we do? Everything fun there has to do with snow or ice," Ezran said dejectedly.

"Maybe you can invent new versions using... dirt and rocks," King Harrow said. "You could build a dirt man! Or what about mud-sledding? That could be a thing."

Bait's unconvinced croak voiced the siblings' thoughts perfectly.

Harrow rested his hand on Rayla's shoulder, sighing, "Look, this is something I need you to do."

"Dad-" Ezran tried to argue, but his father had beat him to it.

"It's decided," He gave his son a stern look. "You'll leave before sundown, so get packed up." The King started to walk away from his children, a hint of sadness just barely detected. Rayla was still unconvinced by the sudden decision.

"But why do we need to go to the Banther Lodge?" Rayla asked. "Why now? Your highness." She quickly added. Rayla had a feeling of why but would rather hear it directly from Harrow. The King took a deep breath before turning around and speaking.

"Why not?" King Harrow smiled. "It'll be a fun vacation out of the castle. Now, run along before your escorted out of here with only one change of clothes."

Disappointed, Rayla gave out a "Yes, sir." and exited the room with her half-brother.

"Why's he sending us away?" Ezran asked right when the doors closed behind them. "Something's wrong." Rayla didn't want her step-brother to feel worried. Especially if something bad is going to occur soon.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Ezran," Rayla patted his shoulder. She didn't want him to get the slightest idea that the King might be killed by unnatural causes. "Let's just go pack up. The sooner we leave, the more fun we can have at the Banther Lodge!"

Once the duo was outside to get to their rooms, Rayla could see Soren and Claudia with Lord Viren. She could just barely make out some of the words, but 'kill' and 'king' rang clear through the air. Lord Viren hurriedly went to the open window and closed it after glancing at Rayla. Ezran walked over to Rayla, having heard Soren's words from above.

"Did, did Soren say dad is going to be killed?" Ezran looked up at Rayla, a wave of sadness rising in his eyes. Doing the best she can, Rayla tried to blow it off.

"What? King Harrow? Killed? No way," She waved, "You go on ahead and pack up. I just remembered I was going to do something before the King called us." Ezran gave her a doubtful look but quickly walked away to his room with Bait. Once the boy and the glow toad was out of sight, Rayla quickly went to the weaponry house, where plenty of armor and weapons were in need of a certain owner.

After picking out light armor, a sword, and two daggers, Rayla ran towards the entrance of the castle. Right as Soren and his party were about to embark into the forest.

"Wait!" Rayla called out. "I can help!" Soren turned to see Rayla hopping onto a riderless horse.

"Princess, you shouldn't be here," Soren scolded. Something was definitely going on if Soren was calling her that.

"Yes, I should. I know what's happening here, and I want to help protect the King," Rayla insisted.

"You're just a kid," Soren countered.

"And I can still beat you during training," Rayla snapped back. "You always let me come with you on your missions." Soren shook his head at how stubborn Rayla was being.

"Not this time. You were ordered to go to the Banther Lodge. Coming with me on this mission isn't an option for you." Soren pulled out an apple and took a bite. Stepping down from his horse he walked over to the horse Rayla was on. Grabbing onto her hand, he quickly pulled her off the steed before she could figure out what he was doing. Soren gave her the apple he had in his other hand.

"Hold onto this for me while I'm out," Soren told her and went back to his ridable beast. Before she could protest the group had ridden out of the castle. Rayla groaned in frustration and threw the apple at the ground.

"What's so special about this mission anyway? It's not like he's trying to go into Xadia." Rayla muttered. She went back to her room to get packed with Ezran after being left with no other choice.

* * *

"What's so special about me that makes Xadia not kill me on sight?" Callum grumbled, looking around for a berry bush. He wasn't too far from the makeshift base, but it would've been nice if he was allowed to go further. Runaan had 'missions rules' for the squad and even more rules for the only human with them. After about five minutes of searching, a green bush with many red berries was in sight.

With a mocking tone, Callum went on about how "He's too young to understand why he's the only human Xadia won't kill. It's not like he's going to care about it anyway." and with the opposing argument, "Callum's a growing boy. He'll want to know in time, moonshine." At least Ethari was on his side when he overheard the two talking about a week ago. The berries in his arms were piling up and when a couple started to roll out of his arm, he decided to head back to camp.

Before Callum could take two steps forward, a group of people on horses galloped by, surprising the boy. Noticing they were headed towards the Moonshadow assassins he quickly followed the group, hoping Runaan and the others can hide in time. The six horses slowed to a stop with the humans dismounting and looking around. Callum hid behind a log to watch. He noticed that the temporary base had some new tree additions and sighed in relief.

"Nothing!" The blonde soldier groaned. The moon moth nearby landed on his outstretched hand. "Surprising no one, a magic moth is just as worthless as a regular moth." He let the moth fly away, watching it land on a tree. The tree Runaan and the others were hidden as.

"We'll have to wait for the elves to come to us." The leading blonde walked back to his horse to get back to the castle. Seeing how the soldiers have given up, Callum started to walk away from them and planned to get back to the others in a couple of minutes. However, the twig snapping under his foot had other plans.

"Who's there?" The blonde shouted. "Show yourself, elf!" Preferring not to be a sword and arrow-kabob, Callum slowly showed himself from behind a tree.

"Please don't shoot!" He raised his arms in defense, hoping that he looked defenseless enough not to be attacked. The soldier observed the person in front of him and noticed he had no horns, no pointy ears, and more than eight fingers.

"A human?" The leader questioned. "What are you doing here?" Looking at Callum's clothing, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The soldier walked closer to the cowering boy, going circles around him.

"Why are you wearing, Moonshadow elf clothing?" The taller one questioned. Quickly coming up with an excuse Callum gave him a hasty answer.

"I-I was just walking around, and suddenly there was a whoosh, a-and slash, and now my clothes disappeared and suddenly I'm wearing this stuff." Callum gestured to himself. Still suspicious, the guard put handcuffs on the young stranger.

"You'll be coming with us," the blonde stated. "The name's Soren. Crown guard of Katolis." He mounted Callum onto his horse with him right behind him seconds after.

"I'm Callum," the boy replied, "a human who has most definitely lived in a human kingdom and not anywhere near Xadia." Soren gave him a weird look but shrugged it off. The group took off back to the castle with their new prisoner. Callum looked back one last time before disappearing into the unknown human society.

* * *

Bonus Ending

As Callum was taken away by the humans, Runaan and the others shed off their disguises as the boy disappeared into the trees. Some started to finish off their preparations while others looked over at Runaan to see what he will do.

"If only there was one more of us," Runaan muttered to himself. He knew they had been outnumbered by one, a risk of having one human escape from the fight and Callum getting hurt, bring more soldiers to kill them off, and have Callum be taken and accused of treason. He didn't have the closest connection with the boy, but he was raised by him and Ethari in the Silvergrove.

"Ethari will surely give me an earful if I come back," Runaan groaned.


	2. Chapter 2: What is Found

"Ezran! Are you done packing up?" Rayla called out from behind the door connecting their rooms. She had quickly packed her essential clothing and a dagger or two before checking up on the prince. No response.

"I know it feels like there's going to be something happening here but I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe the King is planning a surprise!" The silence was all that answered her. She sighed, closing her bag.

"I'll go find some stories you can read at the Banther Lodge before we leave," Rayla called out one last time and headed out to the royal library. She hoped Ezran wasn't dwelling too much on why they had a surprise trip to the Banther Lodge. Maybe he's looking for things to pack up for Bait. Or sneaking some jelly tarts into his bag.

Several lefts and rights later, Rayla finally arrived at the library. She opened the door and stepped inside. Looking around the large room, she started her search in books Ezran would want to read at their stay in the winter lodge. Looking to her right, a large red book popped out to her. Rayla went over to the shelf and pulled out the book.

Lost Secrets of Xadia by .

Opening the book in her hands, Rayla saw paragraphs and paragraphs of Xadian knowledge. Before she could skim through, a light breeze turned the page for her. Her eyes widened in surprise. Another breeze, stronger than the last one, swept over the book, turning multiple pages. Rayla quickly dropped the book and pulled out her dagger, the one she always has in the folds of her dress.

"Whoa there," a voice exclaimed. "Didn't know stabbing books was a hobby of yours." A familiar girl in a black dress appeared from behind a bookshelf. Relief washing over her, Rayla put away her dagger without taking her eyes off of Claudia. She noticed a thundering orb in the mage's right hand and a symbol Claudia was writing with the other.

"Aspiro," She breathed, causing the glowing symbol to disappear and a light wind replaced it. The spell flew around Rayla, flying through her air and swaying her dress before dying out.

"It's a wind breath rune," Claudia explained. "Can't do it without this ol' thing." She held up the sphere in her hand, a flash appearing in the small fog.

"What is that?" Rayla asked, a little wary that it might be one of Claudia's dark magic objects. Noticing Rayla's discomfort, Claudia gave her a little smile before talking.

"It's something that uses the magical energy of one of the six primal sources. I prefer to say seven since dark magic does exist, but it's not an original magic source." Claudia gave a little shrug before continuing. "This thing in my hand is a primal stone. It has a storm from the top of Mount Kalik inside. See?"

Rayla walked over to Claudia to observe the stone. More flashes, lightning, appeared within the condensed clouds within the dark blue orb. It was a fascinating sight to see.

"It's interesting to see you do this magic," Rayla commented. Claudia scoffed and gave her a smirk.

"It's interesting to watch you kick my brother's butt," Claudia said.

Shrugging, Rayla said, "Yeah, well it might be interesting to kick his butt with magic." At her words, Claudia gasped and her eyes lit up. She started humming and tapped her nose repeatedly. Within seconds Claudia had disappeared behind a bookshelf. She appeared once more going the right direction, still tapping her nose and humming as if an idea struck her.

"Mages are difficult to understand," Rayla sighed, shaking her head and continued looking for storybooks.

* * *

Viren walked over to the somber king at the window. His old friend has a face of seriousness and acceptance. People down below were chatting and enjoying themselves. Blissfully unaware of the tragedy that was about to occur. The sun was setting and time was running out.

"My king, we have not been able to find the elves," Viren started, "but Soren has found a boy dressed in elven clothes." At the end of those words, Soren walked in with a boy in tow and chained by the wrists. He was looking around the room in awe. There was an aura of familiarity coming from the boy. He almost looked like... A memory resurfaced from the King's mind and he soon wanted answers from the boy.

"What is your name?" The King asked. The boy was still absorbed by the room until Soren tugged at his chains. He jerked his head towards Harrow in surprise but speedily replied.

"Oh, uh, my name is Callum," the boy said, "Your highness." He gave the King an awkward bow, unsure if humans here bowed differently from elves. He stumbled after losing his balance but immediately righted himself up. Harrow hummed in thought, coming up with more questions to ask.

"Release the boy," King Harrow commanded. Soren immediately did as he was told and unchained Callum's hands.

"You may leave, Soren," Harrow waved the guard off and he left without a word. The King stared at Callum to find any other resemblances he had to someone dear to him. Even Viren was looking at the boy as if there was something he had seen before.

"Tell me," Harrow said, "Do you know who your parents are?" Callum shook his head no, a question he could not answer with names but answer with certainty.

"N-no, I don't. I was told that my parents' village was attacked and I managed to survive. I can't say who saved me, but I'm lucky I was in the first place. I don't really have a home, so I just wander around." Lies. But he couldn't just say Moonshadow elves rescued and raised him as one of their own. The King would either believe he's crazy or even worse, believe his story.

An orphaned child. Maybe her child. It was hard to confirm with a lack of names, but seeing how the boy has been left with no one to take care of him, King Harrow took pity.

"Would you like to explore the castle?" King Harrow suggested. Viren looked at him in surprise, shocked, even.

"Uh, the castle, sir?" Callum repeated. Harrow nodded, giving him a warm smile. A chance to escape! He'll just find the exit and run back to the forest before the King finds out he's gone.

"Yes, but briefly. I have two children that will be leaving soon and I would like you to go with them as well. You remind me of someone and seeing how you are without parents..." Viren held back a scowl, knowing full well what Harrow was thinking.

"Um, okay," Callum felt as if he had no other choice. This was the King after all. Even if he wanted to go back to the others the King might send someone with him. Then he'd truly seal the fate of the mission he was on with the other elves. A big fail and killing them all.

"Can I, leave now?"

Seeing how this might be overwhelming to the boy, King Harrow nodded his head.

"Go, look around. Maybe you'll find one of my children."

With that, Callum scurried over to the door and left the room.

"Why did you take that boy under this castle?" Viren demanded. Harrow huffed having expected this from Viren.

"I just wanted to do something good in my last hours on this world," Harrow replied. "And doesn't the boy remind you of her?" Viren wanted to say no, but it was clear that there could be a strong connection Callum had with her.

"I wish not to acknowledge it, but yes. He does." Viren admitted. "However, his welcome to the royal family does not have to be your last good act as king. Claudia and I are still searching for a creative solution." A glare from Harrow made Viren stop his talking.

"Call it what it is... dark magic." He looked away in disappointment from Viren mentioning finding a solution in that route.

"Yes," Viren submitted.

"I've spent years going along with these 'creative solutions,' and where has it gotten me?" Harrow's tone risen in anger, frustration with the decisions he made by allowing dark magic to conjure an easy answer, a cure. It was about time he stopped using these shortcuts.

"I don't understand," Viren said. It was clear to him that dark magic could solve this assassination situation. He just needed a little more time to find a way to prevent his friend's life from being taken.

"I know you don't," Harrow gave a heavy sigh before dismissing Viren. The mage walked away with his cane tapping rheumatically on the floor. Once the door was closed, Harrow looked outside to watch Katolis living and going on about its day. By tomorrow, there will be a new era of change and he won't be there to see it.

Summoning a guard, King Harrow ordered him to bring Rayla to discuss some matters before she and Ezran departs. A proper good-bye was needed before Harrow could face his fate.

* * *

"Oh no."

The prince's room contained clothing that was thrown out of the closet, a messy bed, but no prince or glow toad glowing insight. Rayla looked around the room through Bait's door, hoping that Ezran might be hiding somewhere within the room.

A sudden knock came from her bedroom door. "Princess Rayla."

Rayla flinched in surprise and crawled out from Bait's door. She strode to the door and opened it enough to fit her head through the small crack of the opening. A guard was standing with his hand behind his back.

"Can I help you?" Rayla asked, trying not to panic after being unable to find Ezran in his room. If Ezran ran off somewhere, then it'll be almost impossible to find him. She knows he likes to use the vents as a way to travel, and who knows what other secret paths there are in the castle. The guard cleared his throat, looking upwards in case Rayla was... indecent.

"The King would like to see you, Princess Rayla."

"Oh, just me? Not me and Ezran who is most definitely in the room next to me?" She smiled at him, hoping it's just her that the King is requesting an audience with.

"Just you, Princess Rayla." The guard kept looking right above Rayla's head.

"Alright, then I'll go to him now." She stepped out of her room after grabbing her bag and briskly shut the door behind her. With a wave to the guard, Rayla immediately headed towards the throne room, wondering what King Harrow wanted to say or ask of her before departing.

* * *

In another, more hidden, part of the castle, Ezran and Bait were crawling around with jelly tarts in hand. Having heard what might fall on his dad tonight, Ezran wanted to distract himself by committing sugar crime with his glowing partner. He paused at an opening to take a bite of his new sweet goods. Bait was happily munching on the jelly tarts as well.

Footsteps were faintly heard at the end of the hallway but were not recognizable. Ezran peeked out from the hole and saw a stranger walking around in awe at the hallway. The older boy wore foreign clothing and looked lost in the castle.

"Hey!" Ezran called out. The stranger jumped looking around for the source of the voice. "Down here!" The prince stuck out a hand from the vent to show that he was not a ghost within the walls. Hesitantly walking towards Ezran, the boy wondered who could've been in the small hole. Crouching down, he saw a boy that looked like a mini version of the King and some sort of amphibious creature next to him.

"Hello! I'm Ezran, the prince that lives here," Ezran introduced himself, "and this is my friend, Bait." The green-eyed boy gave the two a little wave. "What's your name?" Callum recognized the name far too well. The little boy he was looking at was one of the Moonshadow assassins' targets. The boy gazed up at him with eyes so innocent and young. It wasn't fair. Why did they need to kill someone young like him? The prince continued staring at the funnily-dressed person expecting an answer.

"I'm Callum," he looked around the hall, unsure of where to go. "Do you happen to know the way out of this castle? I'm trying to get back to the Moon- I mean, home, and I keep walking in circles here." Ezran smiled, happy to have met Callum. Something about him felt welcoming and making a new friend other than the animals could be nice.

"Sure! Just follow me!" Ezran retreated into the vents and started crawling. He paused when he noticed that Bait and Callum weren't behind him.

"Uh, I don't think I can fit between these bars," Callum put his hand through the bars and got into the vent up to his forearm before being unable to go through any further. Ezran facepalmed for forgetting to remove the grate.

"Here," The little prince crawled back to the opening and pushed the grate to the side. He crawled back to allow Callum to enter with him.

"Make sure you put the grate back. Or else Opeli's gonna get someone to bolt it." Callum did as he was told and followed Ezran through the vents. There was a moment of silence as the two crawled around. Bait was in the lead to light the way.

Breaking the ice, Ezran started to talk.

"Which kingdom are you from, Callum? I've never seen you in Katolis." With so many people that come in and out of the castle to talk to his dad and exploring around the kingdom, Ezran knew almost everyone in Katolis.

"Uhh, the human one?" Callum said. He regrets not paying attention to the boring lectures at school. Sure he was interested in humans and the culture, he was a human himself after all, but the elf teaching it had one of the most boring voices in Xadia. Even then, Callum didn't bother learning the different kingdom names since he was more interested in their artistic culture.

Ezran laughed at the answer. It was a new response to the question and reminded him of his mom.

"No wonder I haven't seen you before. Now I know you're from the kingdom of 'the human one.'"

Another turn was made, this time entering into a larger tunnel. Callum gave out a forced chuckle, feeling quite lucky he was a human despite growing up with elven culture. His clumsiness might've gotten him into deeper trouble than he is now had he been born a Moonshadow elf.

"Why are you wearing those clothes? I never saw anything like it from any of the kingdoms."

Maybe it would've been better if Callum had stayed lost in the castle. This little prince was asking too many questions he didn't know how to answer without revealing the truth. His improv would be as polished as Runaan's bowblade after talking to Ezran.

"My clothes were taken by elves, so I had to wear these before anyone saw me." Soon the small vent opened up more and both boys were able to walk without ducking their heads.

"I've never heard of elves stealing clothes," Ezran said. He took a closer look at Callum's clothing. Recognizing which elves wore them, Ezran slowly connected the dots.

"Wait, those look like what the moon elves wear," A gasp escaped from his mouth as Ezran took a step away from Callum.

"You're an elf."

An idea spread across Ezran's face and before Callum could try to convince the young boy that he was one-hundred percent human, the prince picked up Bait and started to run.

"Rayla!"

"Ezran, wait!" If only the prince wasn't so imaginative, Callum cursed and went after him, hoping that whoever Ezran was calling for was someone who can lead him out of the castle in one piece.

* * *

Tucking the letter Rayla received from King Harrow into her bag, she made her way back to her room. After a sad farewell with her step-father, she hoped Ezran was back in his room so they can leave as soon as possible. Doors after doors, Rayla wondered what is to happen after tonight. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a familiar voice echoed nearby.

"Ezran?" Rayla turned around and listened silently for the boy's voice. She heard her name faintly behind a door. Nudging the door to a crack, Rayla looked around the room to see if there was someone in the room. Noting the lack of people, Rayla quietly entered. There was a large painting to her left along with bookshelves and a table in the middle. The fireplace on the right was dim with its final attempts to warm the room.

"Ezr, are you here?" Rayla called with her nickname for him. She listened to hear for a reply. A muffled call back made her sigh in relief.

"Where are you?" Rayla asked, spinning around the room at an adagio pace.

"Here!" A cry came out from the walls once more. This time Rayla could deduce the voice had come from behind the painting.

"What are you doing?" A new voice could be heard. Rayla was suddenly on guard, feeling sure that the other voice was most definitely not from Bait. She inched towards the painting while keeping her footsteps light.

"Don't worry, we can trust her," Ezran replied to the voice. Giving one more second to prepare herself, Rayla pulled at the painting. It swung away from the wall and revealed Ezran, Bait, and a boy around her age. He wore a dark blue sleeveless top, a thin jacket with a hood, detached sleeves, and a short handkerchief skirt accented and with purple designs. A dark maroon scarf hung around the brunette's neck. Below the skirt was a pair of loose black pants and black boots with similar designs as his top.

"Who are you?" Rayla questioned the boy as she pointed a dagger at him.

"He's Callum, a Moonshadow elf!" Ezran explained. Shocked, Callum quickly interjected.

"M-me? An elf?"

Knowing how Moonshadow elves can make illusions around and on themselves, Rayla jumped towards Callum, dress fluttering, and pressed her blade against his neck. Ezran tried to pull her arm away from the poor boy, but she was much too strong for him. Unknown to them all, a certain scroll fell out of the brown bag around Rayla.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't attack you, Callum," Rayla glared directly at his eyes. His eyes were filled with fear in possibly being decapitated by Rayla's little friend. It made Rayla feel guilty and put away her dagger as soon as she pulled it out and took a step away from the frightened boy. Stupid conscience.

Rayla started talking before Callum could ask why she let him go without an answer from him.

"You looked like you were about to soil your trousers. There's no way a Moonshadow elf would show that kind of fear." An excuse, but a reasonable one.

"Uh, thanks for not killing me," Callum said.

"That doesn't mean I trust you, elf," Rayla narrowed her eyes at him and signed with her hands showing she'll be keeping her eyes on him.

"I'm not an elf!" Callum protested. "I'm a human." Rayla rolled her eyes at his claim.

"Oh yeah, and I'm an elf with four fingers and horns," Rayla shot back.

Ezran pushes the two apart before their argument escalates. "Can you guys please stop fighting? I have to show you guys something!"

"Ezran, we don't have time. We have to go back and get ready to leave." Ezran shook his head, pulling on Rayla's arm.

"You have to see this, Rayla!" Ezran insisted. "Please?" He made a face that was hard to say no to, hoping Rayla would give in.

"Fine! But I'm only giving you a few minutes." Rayla caved in. Ezran smiled and quickly led the way. Rayla made sure Callum was in front of her so she can keep an eye on him and be unable to escape between Ezran and Rayla. The tunnels were dark and damp, but Bait let out a faint glow that lit up the way. Finally taking one last turn, Ezran stopped in front of a dead end.

"I think you made a wrong turn," Callum said.

"I have to agree with Callum. There's nothing here."

Ezran gave them a deadpan look before pressing the hidden buttons on the wall.

"Time for a puzzle." He quickly went to work and started to press on the stones and rocks. "Rock, rock, stone, rock, stone, stone, rock..."

"Wait, what's the difference between the rocks and the stones?"

"Shush, Callum."

"Ugh! You made me do stone instead of rock." Ezran complained and tried again.

"Rock, rock, stone, rock, stone, stone, rock, stone, rock."

Ezran turned around and waited. The other two were expecting an immediate change, readying themselves.

"Uh," Callum started to speak but was cut off by a rumbling sound. The ground behind them slowly caved in into a spiral shape and revealed a set of stairs. The trio looked at each other and headed down. A quest was brewing where no human, elf, or dragon would go on that would bring about a new era and be told by the stars. A possibility for peace on both sides of Xadia.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Ezran led them over to an object draped by a piece of cloth. Callum was horrified by the shelves of preserved lifeless creatures. He's never seen a fate so cruel and heartless like theirs. He quickly caught up to Ezran and Rayla at the end of the room after viewing the jarred animals. Ezran was standing next to the mysterious object with Bait by his side.

"I can hear something inside, something alive."

Pulling the cloth away, a bright glow appeared from a large egg. It was blue with flecks of red and green. Its glow pulsated like a heartbeat.

"It-it can't be," Rayla breathed. It was impossible. There was no other egg that exists on this land that contains a dragon prince inside. One that was thought to be killed by humans.

"The egg," Callum gasped. An opportunity to change the future of Xadia and human kingdoms stood right in front of them. The prince of dragons lives. Callum could convince Runaan and the others to stop the mission! Xadia's and Katolis's new cycle of vengeance can end!

"It wasn't destroyed."


End file.
